Pushing Forward to Tomorrow
by Sawyer Eppes
Summary: Being summoned to the Cat Kingdom one evening is only the beginning of this rollarcoster we call a story, for both Haru and Baron. Let's just hope they have seatbelts secured. [Prologue Up]


**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure that, last time I checked, I'm no where closer to owning 'The Cat Returns' than I am to finding Christopher Nolan and throwing a bunch of comic collections at him to convince him to do a third Batman film to bring back Scarecrow and bring in Poison Ivy, Riddler and Mad Hatter. :D

**

* * *

**

Pushing Forward to Tomorrow

Prologue: I Believe In Karma What You Give is What You Get Returned

* * *

_Those who find beautiful meanings in beautiful things are cultivated. For these there is hope._

_-Oscar Wilde_

* * *

"Now where in the world did I put that book…?" The rustling of papers being pushed around was heard, falling to the ground with various pens and the assorted soda can as a rather distressed college student searched her cluttered desk. "Booook…come out, come out wherever you are!" Her voice wavering, as she grew more anxious, "Puh-lease? I _really_ need to write that paper on you!"

Dropping to her hands and knees, she scoured under the desk, tossing the fallen aside in her desperate search. "This isn't happening…the day before it's due and I _lose_ my book! Nonononono…"

Resting on her knees while massaging her forehead, she groaned. "I can't believe this…where did I put it?"

So deep in her frustration and panic, it didn't register here at first that there was a bird just outside her window, trying to get her attention by tapping the glass with its beak. In fact, it was a full two minutes before she noticed. But then, the bird had resorted to yelling at her. Literally.

"HARU!"

At once she lifted her head and looked to the window. Eyes widening at once she leapt to her feet, rushing to the window, "Toto!" The crow jumped and hovered in the air so that the teen could push the window open. Gliding in and settling atop the computer monitor, Toto studied the messy area chuckling softly. "Classes going well?"

Pulling the chair out and sitting down heavily, Haru couldn't help but share his amusement. "My classes are fine; it's my organizational skills that are killing me: I've spent the last hour looking for my book for this paper I have to write."

"Oh?"

She nodded. Leaning back in the roller chair, Haru added, "And the library's already closed so I can't run over to see if they have any copies still in." Running a hand through her short auburn hair, she sighed again before looking to her feathered friend. "What brings you here anyway, Toto? I don't mean to be rude but-"

Waving his left wing as if to dismiss this apologize, Toto smiled in a way that a bird only could. "I'm here to pick you up, actually."

Haru blinked once. "Eh?"

Ruffling his feathers a bit, he explained, "King Lune has requested that you come to the Cat Kingdom right away! He and the queen wish to speak with you."

"Yuki? They want me to visit?" At once her face lit up into a smile but this quickly faded. "But…wait…won't I turn into a cat?"

"That's what Baron had asked," mused Toto.

"Baron?" she squeaked.

The crow nodded. "Yes; he'll be there as well."

Looking to the mess on her desk to Toto then back at her desk. "Toto, I would love to come but my paper, I ne-"

"Please Haru, the King had expressed the utmost of urgency that you come!"

"But…"

"I'll take care of finding your book for you," the bird offered. "By the time you return, I'm sure I'll have found it and brought it back to your desk! Besides," he added with a bird-grin, "This is your chance to see them again."

"…All right, I'll go!" Getting up from her seat, she hurried over to find her coat. "But remember, you promised to find my book!"

"Muta's waiting for at the Crossroads, so you better hurry!"

"Thanks again Toto! Oh, and don't worry about the window: this room needs some airing out anyway," she poked her head back in, smiling.

- - - -

With nothing but the ticking of the grandfather clock, Baron found himself growing rather frustrated with the sound. His tea untouched resting on the saucer, his fingers clasped together and resting under his chin with his elbows on his knees, the cat figurine was simply staring at the cup.

Twenty minutes ago Muta had left to retrieve Haru so that she and Baron would depart for the Cat Kingdom. Of course, Natoru was kind enough to inform him that he would be providing the transportation for the two. Though, the thought of having to ride on the backs of several cats was not all that pleasing to Baron.

Leaning back in the chair into the cushion, he could not help but wonder what was so important, that the Royal Family wanted both himself and Haru to come to the Kingdom. Even more, how would the girl fair? The risk of her becoming a cat once more was high.

'Then again, it isn't as if you wouldn't mind if she did.'

Shaking his head of this thought, he reached out and took up his cup, sipping it.

"This will most certainly…" he said out loud but softly, "Be interesting."

Outside, quite suddenly, he could hear both the familiar fat cat's voice and the maiden whom he had grown to cherish rather deeply, though he would never admit this out loud.

"You're too slow chickie!"

"Oh be quiet _Moo_-tah!"

"WHADYOU CALL ME?"

"To say the least," Baron added under his breathe, smiling.

* * *

After listening to the soundtrack enough times, I've finally buckled down and started this fanfiction. I hope that you, the reader(s) will enjoy this. Oh, and for my fellow authors: Mozart is very insperational for qriting for this fandom. :D

**Asanji**


End file.
